This is Halloween
by NileGal
Summary: There’s a world that coexists with our own with demons and monsters. The doorway between then opens on All Hallows Eve; but on one Halloween, a boy named Yuugi causes the doorway to open permanently…..
1. Incarnation One: Open the Doorway

A/N: I decided to take a break from my current Yugioh story and write a festive one! Some notes before hand. This is an alternate universe, obliviously. Yami Yuugi will be known as Yami by Yugi. The Millennium Items have different uses in this story. Not all of the Yugioh characters are in it, just those that would remain most important. Humor, supernatural, scary looking Yami's, and Halloween candy…what more could you ask for?

**_THIS IS HALLOWEEN_**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Halloween Story**

**__**

_There's a world that coexists with our own with demons and monsters. The doorway between then opens on All Hallows Eve; but on one Halloween, a boy named Yuugi causes the doorway to open _**_permanently_**_…can he make odds with the King of Games and the demon world and bring peace to the worlds?_

"I'll see you later, Jii-chan!"

"Don't forget to come back after school to set up the shop for this evening, Yuugi!"

Motou Yuugi nodded to his grandfather and ran down the street to meet with his friends. It was October 31st, meaning that it was Halloween. Lately Domino had been adopting more of American traditions, including this holiday. Kids everywhere were getting ready to do 'trick or treating', and the shops were setting up as well. Sadly the schools wouldn't let you dress up still, but everyone was rather excited anyways. Yuugi ran to the cross walk, seeing his tall blond friend Jounouchi Katsuya at the other side. The walk signal changed and Yuugi dashed over.

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi shouted, running up to him. Jounouchi turned, causing the small boy to run straight into him. Jounouchi chuckled at his enthusiastic friend and helped him up. "Thanks Jounouchi, you don't have to walk so fast!"

"I walk just find, you're the one that goes to slow." Jounouchi waved his hand around, excusing the discussion. "So you going to be ready tonight, Yuugi? Goin' trick or treatin'?"

"I'm too old for that Jounouchi; I mean you only see little kids do that stuff." Yuugi answered. "I promised Jii-chan instead that I'd help him with the shop tonight. He wants to set up a place inside so kids can get candy and also some new Duel Monster cards that arrived this week." He looked up at the street signs as they walked, seeing the banners and pumpkins and hay. "You'd never guess that America's traditions would catch on."

"Yea, tell me about it." Jounouchi agreed. "I found this weird book in the library last night that was translated into Japanese from America. It was talking about some weird world or dimension that existed along side us…filled with monsters and demons. It said that every Halloween this weird doorway opened up and let out all the things from that world."

"Sounds like a conspiracy story to me, Jounouchi." Yuugi sighed. "I mean, that's like saying that the Duel Monsters are real and they also exist in a world linked to ours. You know some of those Americans…they are just really bizarre."

Jounouchi nodded and they turned into the school's courtyard. Festive decorations were everywhere, clashing with the student's school uniforms. "I tell you, I wish the school would let us wear our costumes. Mine is going to be so awesome!"

"As long as it doesn't make people hurl." Yuugi snickered and Jounouchi sighed. The two headed off for their home room.

------------

Yuugi swept the floor that evening as his grandfather finished setting up the tables. His father was dressed up as a vampire, which Yuugi thought was hilarious. Yuugi didn't wear a costume, just his black tank top with this studded bracelet and marching belt, finished with his favorite commando-style boots and his jeans. He had on his trade mark buckle collar as well.

"Yuugi, go down into the basement and see if there is any artifacts we can use." Suguroku said, while standing up. "I'm sure with all my collection down there we can find something! Ho ho."

"Hai!" Yuugi dropped the broom and ran to the door that lead down into the basement. He opened the door, running down the stairs and hitting the light switch. The lights flickered for a moment before producing a steady stream of light. Yuugi rushed over to the old boxes and opened them, searching for something that would produce somewhat of an eerie feeling upstairs. His hand hit something hard and he winced, moving aside the blankets to find a small golden box. Yuugi carefully took the box out of the larger box, heaving the heavy object into his lap. He moved the dust aside, seeing the solid gold box with Egyptian writing on it. Yuugi placed it beside him before quickly looking around and finding a few other artifacts.

After balancing the items in his hands, he slowly went upstairs and gently placed them onto the table. He looked at the golden box again, tilting it to the side. His grandfather came over to him. "Ah, Jii-chan, what's this? I haven't seen it before."

"One of my first finds! It's a puzzle." Yuugi's eyes lit up. He loved puzzles. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday…but since you found it, you may have it now. Legend has it that no one has solved it…and that he who solves it inherits the powers of darkness!" Suguroku leapt up, his hands outstretched above his head and his face twisting into a scary one.

"Jii-chan…that may scare the kids, but it doesn't scare me!" Yuugi retorted. He grabbed the box and ran upstairs. "I'll be upstairs!"

"What about the children?" his grandfather asked, but the only reply he received was the slamming of Yuugi's door.

------------

Yuugi scratched his head, looking at all the puzzle pieces. He had been up in his room the last four hours. He could understand why no one had solved it, the pieces made no sense! Some were mangled into odd forms; others looked as if they weren't part of it at all. He sighed, reaching over and grabbing his soda and taking another large drink of it before returning to his puzzle. He had been so far successful; he'd say that little under half of it was done. It seemed rather simple to him, why was it so hard for others to solve it?

He looked up as the shop door opened. He took a peak outside, seeing the kids run from the Game store happily. A tall teenager was outside, his white hair skewed all over the place. He had on a torn robe, and what seemed like large scars under his eyes. The teen brought his near-crazed look up to Yuugi's, a smile curving on his cracked lips. Yuugi shuddered; some people's costumes were just too scary.

The teenager outside looked up at the sky and slowly turned. The sky seemed to darken with every piece that Yuugi fit together. The teenager stopped a moment as some kids ran right through his body, as if he was not there…or a phantom. The phantom slowly turned towards the children, anger flickering in his crazed look. He stopped as all sound seemed to disappear. He smiled once again.

Yuugi leaned back and stretched, standing up. He sighed, turning from the puzzle and going downstairs to check up on the shop. He looked around, not seeing anyone. He figured that his grandfather had just gone outside to wish the children off. He returned upstairs and searched in the golden box for anymore pieces. He pulled out the largest and final piece, looking at it the Egyptian eye in the center. He thought for a moment before turning back to the ten pieces, eleven counting the largest one, of the puzzle.

As he sat back down, Yuugi shivered, getting the feeling someone was watching him. A large shadow had appeared behind the boy, watching his every move with its red near-crazed eyes. Yuugi paused, staring at the slowly forming pyramid, confused. It seemed now suddenly as if one of the pieces changed. The shadow lifted its right hand, as did Yuugi's. Yuugi watched as his own hand against his will picked up a small piece and inserted it into a hole. Yuugi blinked, turning and looking behind him, but saw no one. He sighed, shivering.

"This holiday has me all worked up, thank god it only comes once a year."

_Yes, once a year little Yuugi._ Yuugi bolted up, searching around his room at the dark and strong voice he had heard. _Surprised? I suppose you would be. Turn back to the puzzle Yuugi; I will help you finish it._

"How do you know my name?!" Yuugi shouted out into his room.

_I know everything about you. You opened your mind to me as soon as you opened the box. But do not worry, I won't cause any harm to you as long as you cause none to me. _

Yuugi nervously tried to completely the puzzle. He felt as if it was not his own will any longer that did so, but the voice's will. Finally he reached for the largest piece and fit it into its slot. Yuugi jumped back, knocking his chair over as the golden pyramid began to glow, sending rays of black light into the room and through the window into the sky. Yuugi tripped over the chair and hit the floor, covering his face with his arms.

He lay on the ground for a few moments before raising his head, seeing that the light was gone. He stood up shaking, and looked over at his mirror on the wall. It seemed fogged up. He came over to the mirror, placing his hand on it and moved it around, trying to get the fog to disappear. He sighed in frustration as it didn't work, keeping his hand on the mirror. His hand felt warm and as he pulled it back, a hand with its fingers curled around his own hand came out of the mirror as well. The nails were pointed, a black glove on it as well.

Yuugi let out a scream and jumped back, holding his hand. The figure pulled itself out of the mirror and brought its head up to see Yuugi. His skin was a dusty tan, and he was about a foot taller than Yuugi. He had a similar hair style, except his blond dusty bangs spread out in all directions and his black and blood red hair stuck up everywhere. Some of his blond dusty bangs fell in front of one of his eyes, causing only the right eye to be seen. Yuugi noted the cobwebs that were in the darker man's hair, and the shrouded outfit.

"Ha…ha, you must be a trick or treater…nice outfit, and nice scare…now you can be on your way." He gulped, going to the opposite side of his room rather quickly. "I mean if you are upset about the candy or something….."

The figure's crazed red eye scanned the room quickly. It then landed on Yuugi, a smile curving on his lips. "Hello, Yuugi." Yuugi's eyes widened at the voice, it was the one that had spoken to him.

"So…this is Halloween…All Hallows Eve now a days."


	2. Incarnation Two: King of Games

**_THIS IS HALLOWEEN_**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Halloween Story**

****

**Incarnation Two: **King of Games

Yuugi sighed, edging against the wall as much as he could in his kitchen. The dusty man, practically a dark duplicate of him, wandered around the kitchen, inspecting everything without touching it. His red eye darted around quickly, his left eye still hidden under his dusty blond bangs. Yuugi could now see the full details of him. He had cobwebs adorning his hair and dust clattered all over his cloak. Atop his bangs on the left side of his face was what looked to be a pumpkin mask, yet it wasn't a friendly looking one. It had narrowed eyes with black slits as pupils and a truly demented smile on. Across the left side of the pumpkin was a series of stitches.

The darker Yuugi turned to the younger and shorter one, feeling the gaze of the younger one. His large crazed eye sent panic through Yuugi's soul, and the eyebrow of the darker one lifted up, in a questioning manner. Yuugi noted the pointed teeth that cave from the line of the darker self's lip, and the dark circle around his eye. His eyes fell to the tie on the cloak, finding the puzzle. Yuugi glared at the darker self, he must have stolen the puzzle he put together!

"You stole my puzzle!" Yuugi shouted, pointing his finger at him. Yuugi stayed close to the wall. "You thief, give it back to me now before I call the cops on you!"

The darker self blinked, his crazed eye showing confusion. Then a curved smile appeared on his lips. "Come now Yuugi, I did not steal your precious Puzzle." He chuckled, but to Yuugi it sounded more like the laugh of a crazed man. "The puzzle you solved is merely a duplicate of the one you see here."

"…duplicate?" Yuugi blinked. "You mean….as in, a copy? How the hell could someone copy THAT thing?!"

"Do not yell so loud, you can wake the dead with that tone of voice." The darker self said flatly. "And do believe me, the dead don't like to be awoke, little Yuugi." He sighed. "It takes so long to get them asleep again, a true hassle."

"You are crazy." Yuugi mumbled. "Get out of my house. And where is my Jii-chan?!"

The darker self's head tilted to the side a bit, and he blinked. He seemed surprised then another curved smile appeared. "Your grandfather? Ah, yes…I suppose you wouldn't know, if you were foolish enough to solve the duplicate puzzle." He sighed and came over to the Japanese bow, towering over him. "You are no longer in your world, Yuugi, yet you are not in my world. Currently you are stuck in the passing portal…or dimension between our worlds. As soon as it reaches midnight you will return to your world…well, I will go to your world as well."

"I…didn't catch any of that. Did you call me stupid?" Yuugi glared.

"If that is how you wish to take it, than yes, I called you foolish…or, stupid, as you said." The darker self chuckled. "I shall try to explain in simple terms. You are stuck in a portal that connects your world with mine."

"Your…world…? What the hell are you!?" Yuugi shrieked.

"It is not a matter of what, but whom." The darker self sighed, his red eye twitched in annoyance of Yuugi's shriek. "And I shall warn you but a second time, do not shout. If you do, I'll personally let the dead rip that vocal cord out of your throat." Yuugi gulped, backing up against the wall. "I have many names…King of the Underworld, Hades…King of Tricks, King of Games…." He smiled, seemingly fond of all these, his pointed teeth shinning. "But my name is Atemu. In the days of my youth I was known as Sa-Ra Atemu…the Son of Ra Atemu..or perhaps now a days you would know that as Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh….from Egypt?!" Yuugi gasped. "You….are _old_."

"Well yes, you stated the obvious." Atemu sighed. "My reign in Egypt was within the thirteenth dynasty, about three thousand years ago. I ruled there for a few years after being born unto human parents. I was able to master the Millennium Items and seal a great evil from my home world within them. Sadly this caused the portals between my world, the human world, and the monster world to close. Since then I have ruled my true home world as King. There, you have been informed more…are you happy?"

"So…if the portal is closed, how the hell are you here?"

"You solved my puzzle? You are rather stupid." Atemu smiled, watching as Yuugi's anger grew. "On All Hallows Eve the portal between my world and yours opens for this night…but now that the power of the Millennium Puzzle has been awakened, the rest of the Millennium Items have awoken as well. Which means that the portal is open until the items are destroyed."

"So…it's like Halloween….forever?" Yuugi asked, and Atemu nodded. Yuugi stared at the king in shock and let out another shriek. "You cannot be serious! I don't want it to be Halloween forever! I want to sleep; I don't want to live in eternal night! Go back to your world!"

"Think of it this way, little Yuugi." Atemu turned and walked back to the fridge he was inspecting. "You do not have to worry about that history exam you did not study for." Yuugi glared, remembering that the Puzzle had made it so the King could read his mind, and his memories. "What do you humans eat anyways? I do hope it is something more eatable then week old cantaloupe…or bugs. Bugs get very old after a while."

"Are you a vampire?"

Atemu let out a cold crazed laugh. "No! I am just a damned soul that is all." He looked down at the puzzle that he wore, seeing that it was glowing. "Ah, well, look there. Seems as if its time to go. Get your puzzle Yuugi, you'll enjoy this." He disappeared within a black light. Yuugi looked around quickly and bolted up the stairs, seeing the puzzle still on the table.

"Ah…he's gone, maybe I can sleep."

_Do hurry little Yuugi, this site will only be special once before you get used to seeing this. Confused? Look at the mirror._

Yuugi turned to the mirror with the puzzle around his neck. He shrieked as he saw Atemu as his reflection. Atemu simply sighed.

------------

Yuugi slowly went down the stairs, a large jacket on. He looked around, seeing his grandfather asleep at the counter. He snuck past him and put his hand on the door. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Atemu behind him, smiling. Yuugi shuddered, feeling compelled to do as Atemu said. He opened the door and stepped outside, seeing his normal home. Candy and pumpkins were spread out everywhere and a fog covered the town. Yuugi walked down the road then felt as if he was pulled back and fell back onto the ground. He glared at Atemu in pain.

The king was looking over at the children dressed up. He watched as they walked through him as if he were a ghost, not there. His eye twitched in confusion and he looked at Yuugi. "What is this? All Hallows Eve was the night of the dead…"

"Now a days it is a holiday for dressing up." Yuugi explained, standing up and rubbing his head. Atemu looked around again, seeing the broken pumpkins and hay everywhere. "You are coming with me; I got to get something for this headache you've given me." He stuffed his hands in his jacket and walked down the street. Atemu hovered behind him, his cloak disappearing into the ground it seemed. Yuugi rounded a corner and pointed to the store. "I'm going in there, you stay out here, got it?" he walked inside the store.

Atemu scoffed, looking around at the city again. The thought of a mere human bossing him around was completely idiotic. He looked over his shoulder slowly as a tall blond ran towards him. Atemu didn't bother to move, the human would run right through him like the others anyways. But the blond collided with him, sending Atemu to the ground. The blond also fell to the ground and got up, apologizing quickly.

"Man I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, can't see a thing through this fog…woa, is that you Yugi?" the blond asked hurriedly. Atemu picked himself up and the cloak folded over him quickly. "That's an awesome costume, I thought you weren't dressing up!"

Atemu's only visible eyebrow went up, trying to go through the assorted memories that he gained when Yuugi solved the puzzle. There were so many, and many that Atemu really wished that he didn't remember…he shuddered. He looked back at the blond as he rambled off about how 'awesome' the costume was. Costume? This was his royal outfit in his own world. Atemu's eye twitched as the blond began to mess with his cobweb filled hair.

"Cobwebs in the hair, fangs, a glowing eye on your forehead…you're even taller! Man Yuugi you went all out didn't you?" he smiled at him. "Woa…is that a contact? Your eye is fricken red, that's so cool."

"…Jou?"

The blond and Atemu turned back to Yuugi who had a bag in his head. The blond, identified as Jounouchi looked at Yuugi, and then at Atemu, then back at Yuugi, confused. Atemu smiled his curved smile, sending shivers down the blond's spine.

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Uh….Jou…this is," Yuugi wondered on how to say it. "This is …."

"Lemmie guess. He is your secret brother that loves Halloween, raised in America, and just appeared out of no where?" Jounouchi asked, smirking.

"Where did you come up with such a stupid story?" Atemu asked. He scoffed as Jounouchi glared. "I am Sa-Ra Atemu. King of the Underworld, as the ancients liked to call it. I suppose you can see me because you are a friend of Yuugi's….or perhaps it is that you are one of those chosen." Jounouchi and Yuugi shared a confused look. "When my world and your worlds merge, there were supposed to be certain chosen ones who could see us and inform the world of our existence until everyone is able to see us. That is why those children in those…. 'costumes' ran right through me. Although children are supposed to see the spirits of my world…hm."

"Yuugi….who the heck is this? He is talking weird….I don't get any of it." Jounouchi sighed.

"If I were to tell you that I solved an Ancient Egyptian puzzle that opened up the doorway between our world and a world that was ruled by demons and things, would you believe me?" Yuugi asked. Jounouchi stared blankly at him, and Yuugi sighed. "You see this?" he indicated to the puzzle. "This is an ancient relic, it holds magic."

"Yuugi solved it and unleashed my world into his." Atemu finished. "Now the spirits, ghouls, demons, and other assorted creatures of my world are merging with yours. You two and perhaps others will be able to see them. If you do no harm to us, we will do none to you. Now Yuugi, what is in that box?"


End file.
